Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to a cogeneration apparatus having a power generation unit equipped with an engine-driven generator connected to an AC power supply line between a commercial power source and an electric load for supplying power to the load in interconnection with the commercial power source.
Description of the Related Art
In the cogeneration apparatus mentioned above, when outage occurs in the commercial power supply source, power supply from the apparatus to the commercial power source is interrupted, and AC power generated by the generator is supplied to the electric load, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-206264.